paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Springmoor Woods
Springmoor Woods is a mystical, fairy tale-esque forest surrounded with myth and legend... It is the home of wondrous creatures intertwined with the very fabric of the natural world. From wildlife with plant-like attributes and bioluminescent plants and insects, to crystal-clear waters with healing and purifying properties to exotic fruits and berries, this forest is a truly magical place. It contained the village of Lightacre Vale, the hometown of Primavera and Lux. Springmoor Woods is currently only 20% of its former size, and is inaccessible. The remainder of the forest is defended by the Springmoor Wendigoes. Residents Welcome! (Residents may appear in a Tundra-Centurion AU story, or a CenturiRealm story, but NOT in Shadows of Camaraderie!)' '''''Residents of Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale MUST be living somewhere else, as Springmoor Woods is a shadow of its former glory, and Lightacre Vale is destroyed Locations * Lightacre Vale Located next to a large purifying waterfall against a gemstone-covered stone wall from which the waterfall flows, a river, and large fruit trees is the village of Lightacre Vale, home to the Raostavali people, who've lived in harmony with the creatures of the forest for generations. The town had bioluminescent plants as a source of light that can be controlled with switches, advanced forms of communication via special plants, and a good many other things. The entire town was destroyed when power-hungry criminals came to the forest to harvest the mysterious energies for their own profit and gain. * The Aeroblanco Grove Deep in a remote part of the forest are bioluminescent willow trees of blue and purple called Aeroblanco Willows. They take in pollutants, greenhouse gases, and polluted air into their leaves and branches and purifies them in the trunk, releasing them back into the environment as carbon dioxide for plants, water, and oxygen. These trees could have potentially balanced the artificial climate change occurring in the world. All the Aeroblanco trees were destroyed, and the last three seeds are kept by Primavera and Lux. More Locations TBD Residents People TBD Canines * Primavera (Former) One of the beloved Springer Spaniels of Lightacre Vale, Primavera was raised as a part of the tribe. She loved to explore the forest and play with some of the other animals around her age such as deer, foxes, turtles, and other creatures. After Springmoor Woods was destroyed, she vowed to stop all illegal deforestation, and specializes in hostage rescue from illegal deforesting criminals. She is the Nature Liaison member of the PAW Patrol. * Lux (Former) The older cousin and mentor of Primavera, he too loved nature. He took up the task of learning everything there is to know about Springmoor Woods. When Primavera was born, Lux and Primavera were inseparable. He taught her everything he knew, and they two continued to explore and learn more. When Springmoor Woods was destroyed, Lux was greatly saddened by the destruction of his home. He went to work for multiple nature preservation organizations, and became the leader of the World Environmental and Wildlife Conservation Coalition. Featured Stories * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Trivia * Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale were inspired greatly by Avatar. * Although many of the inhabitants of Lightacre Vale are deceased, the traditions and heritage of the Raostavali people are carried through the ancestral tattoos borne by the few survivors, and by the canines of the town. Few canines perished, however. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon town Category:Town Category:Forests Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion